Rain
by Bleeding Black Blades
Summary: Alistair reflects on what Riordan said and what it might cost. Alistair/F!pc romance


**~Rain~ **

_**A**__**listair reflects on what Riordan said and what it might cost.**_

**Alistair/Nonspecific F!PC**

**_Take a photograph  
It'll be the last  
Not a dollar or a crowd  
Could keep me here_**

"_The darkspawn is an empty soulless vessel. But a Grey warden is not."_

Alistair pushed open the door that lead outside so hard it banged on the wall, thundering in the sound of droplets of rain. He was in a mix of emotions, each trying to power over the other.

"_The essence of the arch demon will seek the Grey Warden like a beacon. And its essence is destroyed… and so is the Grey Warden."_

**_I don't have a past  
I just have a chance  
Not a family or an honest  
Plea remains to say_**

Alistair covered his face in his hands.

"_Meaning the Grey Warden who slays the archdemon… dies?"_

"_Yes. Without the archdemon the Blight is ended. It is the only way."_

Tears welded in his eyes. She had said she would take the blow. When she had he thought his heart stopped. Removing his hands, he looked to the sky that was darkened by the storm clouds, though still noon in the day. He let the rain fall onto his face and soak his hair. He just couldn't let that happen.

**Rain, rain, go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun**

He remembered when they first made love. It was his first time, as well as hers. Afterward, she laid in his arms, sleeping with a lovely smile on her face. He had watched her for a time then kissed her bare shoulder.

"I will never let you go." He whispered to her and fell asleep beside her.

He wouldn't. He couldn't.

**Is it you I want  
Or just the notion of  
Your heart the wrap around  
So I can find my way around**

He walked on, the rain soaking through open spaces of his armor. Moving around a wall he stopped when he saw a figure. He had though it was her, but, instead, he found it was really Morrigan.

"Oh," he said, plainely. "There you are." Morrigan had not been seen since they arrived back at Redcliff. A part of him had hoped she'd finally left. She looked at him, her eyes glazed over as if she too was about to cry.

"Yes, it is I," she replied, the glazed look in her eyes disappearing, being replaced with her cold gaze. "It seems you were not hoping so?" he just scoffed.

**Safe to say from here  
You're getting closer now  
We are never sad  
'Cause we are not allowed to be**

He walked passed her and reached to open the door that lead inside, but she stopped him.

"Alistair," she called to him. He sighed and turned. The urge to want to be alone was becoming painful.

"What?" She was quiet for a moment then spoke.

"Do you love her?" Alistair was taken aback by this.

"Why?"

"Do you love her?" she repeated.

"…Yes. With all I am." She did not reply immediately.

**Rain, rain, go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun**

Would you do something terrible if it meant saving her life?"

"Why are you asking me this?" She looked away, not giving the impression she was about to say anything else. "Yes I would." He finally replied to the question. She looked up at him and her eyes were glazing over again. Since it seemed that they both wanted to be alone now he turned on his heel and walked back into the castle.

**Rain, rain, go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun**

He walked down the hall and stopped to lean against the stone wall. Putting a hand over his face, the tears he had tried to hold back spilled down his face. He knew full well that if something happened to Riordan then she would take the final bloew and no matter what he'd say, what he'd do, she would die.

**To lie here under you  
Is all that I could ever do  
To lie here under you is all**

The full impact of this hit him like a thousand bricks and his fists slammed into the wall. Is she was gone life would no longer matter to him. In terms, she _was_ his life. Losing her would mean losing himself.

Why was this happening?

**To lie here under you  
Is all that I could ever do  
To lie here under you is all**

Whipping the tears from his eyes, he started back to the room he was sharing with his lover. On the way he passed servants and soldiers of Eamon's who greeted him as he passed, but he was too dazed to notice. Eventually he came to the room. Their stuff was already there, neatly set.

He could wait for her to come and help him unbuckle his armor, but he decided to it himself. If this was to be their last night together, then he didn't want to waste any time.

**Rain, rain go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun**

When his last piece of armor was packed he stood with a heavy sigh and turned to see her standing there, in the doorway. She looked as if she had been waiting for a while. He took some steps toward her and noticed she looked upset. But they _had _just learned one of them was to die. He cupped her cheek, but then she moved away.

"We need to talk." She said, not looking at him. Confused, he nodded.

**Rain, rain, go away  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun**

She explained to him what needed to be done, and he was in so much shock his heart felt like it had stopped and his breathing ceased. What she had asked him of… what he had to do… he didn't know if he could do it. But then he thought of what Morrigan had said to him.

As useful as she was, he never liked her. But she did. She trusted Morrigan. And he would do anything for the woman he loved. When he thought on it, he supposed it made sense.

A night with Morrigan with a life with his beloved. Maybe… maybe it was worth it.

**All the world is waiting for the sun**

He agreed. After a loving passionate kiss he left. And as he walked he heard the now heavy rain pouring down onto the castle roof. And as he walked down the hall he looked out the window to see a small ray of sun in the clouded sky. And as he kept walking he began thinking to himself. Maybe he wasn't the only one who cared for her. Maybe he wasn't the only one who was risking something so he and the woman he loved could have a live together.

**All the world is waiting for the sun**


End file.
